The World Up Above
by Amazing Stories INC
Summary: Dawn, youngest daughter of King Rowan, is dissatisfied with life in the sea. She longs to be with the humans above the surface. When she saves Ash, the young prince, she falls in love. She goes to Jessie, the Sea Witch, to strike a deal to become human. Now she has 3 days to get the Dense Ash to fall for her, or else she will dissolve into sea foam. *Inspired by the Little Mermaid*
1. Chapter 1

**Well guys, I've got good news! IM NOT DEAD. Yeah sorry I've been gone; I've been spending my time at the gym and going to Disney. Now while I was at Disney World In Orlando, because I live nearby and go there a lot, My little sis took me on the Little Mermaid.**

**While waiting in line, she told me, why you don't write a fan fiction with Ash and Dawn in the Little Mermaid. Well at first I thought she was crazy. But once I got on the line, saw the ride; it reminded me why I loved the Little Mermaid as a kid.**

**But putting two of my favorite things, Pokémon and The Little Mermaid, into one story is neat. Yea, I know I have some other stories that I'm writing, let me promise you, there is going to be a week of updates coming up, so stay tuned.**

**So once again, I'm sorry for not uploading, but now I'm home and can't wait to get some stories out there, after I play some PS4, but that's beside the point.**

**This story will defer greatly form the Disney Version and the Original story. It will combine elements from both; including some songs form my head. So be prepared to laugh at my half ass song writing.**

**So, um here it goes.**

**For my Sister**

* * *

The waves rolled along the ocean as the ship plowed its way through. The men on board all sang in harmony, as they fished.

As they continued their tales of Mermaids and Merman, one young boy came up to them. He was tall, with Raven Black hair, and deep brown eyes. His smile was enough to keep the sun staying in the air for days.

Another man walked up next to him. The boy turned to him with a curious look. "Dad, are these stories of Merfolk true?"

One sailor approached him and nodded. "Oh they are real my prince, they all live under these monster waves, and together are ruled by King Rowan, along with his mighty trident"

The young boy awed in his excitement. An elderly man walked up to the King and his son. He was rather proper, and stern. "That's nonsense, mermaids? Merman? that is crazy".

"Now Elm, don't be such a coward of a legend" the king replied. Elm looked like he saw a ghost.

"King Oak, I am no coward". His dark brown hair covered his sure, crying eyes. The King laughed at his servant's denial.

As they two men began to argue, the young boy went to the side of the ship and looked over, smiling.

"It sure would be nice to meet a mermaid" he said as he watched the ship fight through the waves.

As he walked always he saw the net of fish coming in. When he turned his head, he could have sworn he saw one of the fish escape.

* * *

The freed fish swam back to the ocean he loved. According to some fish he knew, the King was holding a concert for his daughters.

He scurried his way to the castle, its golden lights shimmering in the ocean. Many merpeople where already on their way to the glistening castle. Inside there was a theater stacked with pillars of gold.

The merpeople all sat waiting for the show to start. That's when their king arrived. King Rowan was tall, and muscular. His white beard covering most of his exposed chest. In his hand was the trident of the sea, glowing in his head.

Behind him was a small crab; in his hand were some music sheets. The king sat down in balcony to the right of the theater, and the crab approached him.

"Why hello Sebastian, how happy I am to see you". The crustacean nodded. Rowan cleared his throat,

"Are my daughters ready?" Sebastian chuckled. "Well 6 of them are"

Rowan raised an eyebrow, " Six, which one isn't ready?"

Sebastian sighed, "Dawn". At the sound of her name a young boy approached the king. "What about her your majesty?"

"Ah Gary, aren't you such a good fiance for her" Rowan said. Sebastian filled in Gary about Dawn.

Gary nodded and said " I will go after her" with that he swam out to go search for his bride to be.

Rowan smiled as he watched his future son in law go after his daughter. "If I may say something your majesty, isn't Dawn a little too young to marry an 18 year old merman?" Sebastian asked.

"Of course not, I was 16 for my wedding, besides all of her sisters are already married, her being 16, I need her to find someone to protect her, and why not are army's finest soldier".

Sebastian nodded and went to the podium. "Mermaids and Merman, I am sorry to say but he concert has been postponed, and will be rescheduled soon."

As quickly as they came, the merfolk left, leaving Sebastian and Rowan.

Rowan's daughters all came from back stage. All 6 where beautiful and around the age of 18. Misty, the eldest steeped forward.

"If I might say dad, Dawn is probably at the sunken ship."

A brunette then stepped up "Searching for human things".

Rowan looked paralyzed. "Misty, May, Whitney, Iris, Lyra, and Angie, is this true."

Iris spoke up, she had purple hair and it was wild, "We saw her leave before the show started."

The Rest nodded. Sebastian turned to see his king steaming up. "DAWN!"

* * *

Dawn just returned from the ship. She had plenty of new things but didn't know what they were, that's why she was heading to the surface. "Dawn wait up".

Dawn turned to find her friend. Piplup struggling to swim to her, even thought it was a penguins.

"You know I can barely swim". Dawn sighed and picked him up. Her green tail shinned as they swam to the surface.

Once they broke it they propelled their sleeves to an island. A wingull was carefully inspecting something. "Hey Scuttle" Dawn said.

"Hello darling, what have you got for me today". Dawn pulled a fork out of her bag. "Can you tell me what this is"

Scuttle inspected it carefully. "Well this seems to be a dinglehopper"

"What's that?" Dawn asked. "Well Humans use it to comb their hair, watch." The bird took the object and combed it through his hair, causing it to become an afro.

Dawn watched with awe, as she saw the object being used to life.

"So anything else you have for me?" Scuttle asked.

Dawn pulled out a pipe and gave it to the bird. "Hmmm, these are some interesting nozzles on it; I believe you use this to make music."

He blew into it. "Yep". Dawn paid no attention to him. "Music, the concert, oh no. I got to go."

She took the things and placed them back into her bag. Piplup waved goodbye and dove under water. "Bye Scuttle" Dawn said before diving in after Piplup.

The gull waved back before falling asleep on his nest.

Dawn rushed as she moved her tail fast. "My father's going to kill me". Piplup nodded in agreement and bolted with her.

Along the way she ran into a familiar brown haired boy. "Dawn!"

Dawn stopped and sighed, "Hey Gary" she said "Your father has been looking for you".

Dawn nodded. "I figured"

Gary approached her closer "Do you want me to escort you home". Dawn shook her head. "I'm fine thank you" and with that she left, piplup in purist.

Gary looked up to surface "Why does she ignore me? I'm gorgeous" he said looking at his face through a sunken mirror.

"It's not like there is anyone else hotter than me". AS he began to rant about his skin and smile, fish nearby all did their best to cover their ears.

* * *

Dawn continued to swim until she reached the castle. She gave piplup her bag and swam towards the throne room where Rowan sat. Sebastian was at his side.

Dawn faced him and shrugged. "Daddy, I'm sorry I was late…"

Her dad cut her off. "Sorry? You disobeyed me and went to the surface didn't you?"

Dawn stood there speechless. "I meant to come but I forgot".

"But the surface, Dawn you know I told you to not go up there".

Dawn's tone turned to attacking. "But there's nothing wrong with Humans".

Rowan growled. "Humans are nothing but fish eating, hunting, sociopaths, do you remeber what happend to your mother?

Dawn let the words sank in trying to toy with her feelings

"You are not allowed to go to the surface, do you understand me" Rowan said firmly.

Dawn was on the verge of tears she turned away from her father and swam towards the open ocean.

Piplup followed his friend. Sebastian looked to the King who sighed. "If only she knew".

"Sebastian, I have a task for you". The crab turned to him "Me sire?

King Rowan nodded. "I need you to watch Dawn, in case she goes to the surface."

Sebastian gulped. "Watch Dawn?" King Rowan nodded. Sebastian sagged his shoulders down and walked out.

He knew that this task was going to be hard and long. As he crawled out he saw the bubbles left form a tail. He turned to see the blue harried girl swimming past him, her penguin following.

"Where is that girl going?" Sebastian said heading in her direction.

* * *

**So there you are. Updates should come out starting tomorrow and Monday. I am hoping to also upload a story about suicide, and I hope you read. Well, feel free to respond by favoriting, following, and reviewing.**

**If you want to read more of my stories, and be ready to be notified for my other stories. ByE!**


	2. Chapter 2

***Chuckles Nervously* Well, I guess the power of being gifted in high school is enough to keep me busy for a week. Sorry guys no updates came when I promised. Last week was the start of high school work for me.**

**I know I've been kind of lazy but trust me today; there will be several updates of my stories. So just bear with me.**

**Without a further ado here we go!**

* * *

Sebastian was having a bad day. First his once in a life time chance to be recognized by the big leagues was shattered, By Dawn.

Now the Sea King wants him to babysit. Dawn. Things where not looking so good. As he paddled his way towards the young blue mermaid, he couldn't help but think how much she was like her mother.

Adventurous, Headstrong, Pretty much willing to make her own destiny. Now that she was 16, she has been causing him so much trouble. Just like her mom.

Queen Johana was caring sprit. She loved music and the surface. One day, she was ensnarled by one of those humans, who probably turned her into sushi.

The crab got chills just thinking about that. While in purist he felt his body growing tired and weak.

"Just my day" he said. When he finally stopped he saw Dawn and Piplup swim to a rock, move it a side, and enter.

Sebastian picked up the pace and swam, just as the rock crushed him. "Ouch." Sebastian said as he pulled his small body into the cavern.

When he looked up he gasped in amazement. Above him where thousands of glittering objects, shinning in the moonlight.

He swirled his head around to find Dawn, looking at a three pointed object.

Her penguin friend swam up to her. " Dawn are you okay?". Dawn continued looking at the object.

"Maybe he's right, maybe there is something the matter with me?" Dawn snorted, "I just don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things, could be bad?

_Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?_

_Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_

_Wouldn't you think I'm the girl_

_The girl who has everything?_

_Look at this trove, treasures untold!_

_How many wonders can one cavern hold?_

_Looking around here you'd think_

_"Sure, she's got everything"_

_I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty,_

_I've got whozits and whatzits galore._

_You want thingamabobs? I've got twenty!_

_But who cares? No big deal. I want more!_

Dawn sawm over to where she had a statute of two people dancing. The human world was so enticing to her, she wanted to be part of it.

_I wanna be where the people are._

_I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancin'_

_Walkin' around on those..._

_What do you call 'em?_

Dawn stumbled trying to remember what humans used to walk on. Piplup swam up to her and offered her his legs, which she grabbed playfully.

_Oh, feet._

_Flippin' your fins you don't get too far_

Dawn swam on her back glancing at the moonlight, as Piplup swam up to her, copying her .

_Legs are required for jumpin', dancin',_

_Strolling along down a..._

Once again her little known knowedge of people reared its head, as Dawn struggled with the word that describes what people walk on in towns.

_What's that word again?_

_Street!_

_Up where they walk,_

_Up where they run,_

_Up where they stay all day in the sun!_

_Wanderin' free,_

_Wish I could be,_

_Part of that world..._

_What would I give if I could live out of these waters?_

_What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?_

_Bet'cha on land they understand_

_Bet they don't reprimand their daughters_

_Bright young women, sick of swimmin', ready to stand..._

Dawn grabbed a book, her excitement building up. She flipped through some pages and showed piplup a picture of a torch.

_And I'm ready to know what the people know_

_Ask 'em my questions and get some answers_

Dawn swam over to a painting, with a lady admiring a fire. How much she wished she could be that girl feeling the warmth.

_What's a fire and why does it..._

_What's the word?_

_Burn?_

_When's it my turn?_

_Wouldn't I love_

_Love to explore that shore up above?_

_Out of the sea,_

_Wish I could be_

_Part of that world_

Dawn sank sadly glancing at her collection. Having neat stuff was one thing, but being human was a whole another level.

She sighed knowing her dream was more than far away. That's when she heard the loud bang. Dawn turned around to see the familiar red crab covered with objects.

"Sebastian" she said nervously. Sebastian snorted and began to speak. "Dawn, what? What is all of this?"

Dawn shrugged. "It's just my collection…"

The reggae crab nodded. "Oh I see, just your collection."

With an instant snap he turned his tone into a threating manner. "IF YOUR FATHER FOUND OUT ABOUT THIS I WOULD BE SMOKED CRAB!"

Dawn swam over and begged the hermit crab. " Oh please Sebastian, he would never understand."

Sebastian threw off what was left of the objects on him. " Common Dawn, we are going home and…. Dawn?"

The little mermaid began to trail off at the sight of an object appearing as a ship. "What in the world" she said as she bounced to the surface.

Sebastian and Piplup followed. When they rose from the depths they met with a Dawn, giggling at the sight of the ship.

"Jumping Jellyfish! A human boat, Dawn turn your fins right around."

The girl ignored her and swam off to the boat. Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Oh no." he said swimming after her, Piplup following.

Dawn climbed the side of the boat and edged her way to where she saw an opening. What appeared before her was the most beautiful sight she has ever seen.

On board where humans, all sailors, dancing to music. Dawn laughed as she watched the men on board jiggle to the beat. Dawn turned her head to see a creature, on four legs sniffing the boat.

In fear she turned away, when she thought that the coast was clear she turned back, only to be met with a slobbery tongue.

A voiced appeared and Dawn felt serenaded. "Here max, come on boy"

The owner of the voice whistled as the dog approached him. "What are you doing you mutt?" A hand reached down and petted the dog.

Dawn moved her head up to see the most gorgeous person she has ever seen. He black hair, messy, his eyes where a deep shade of brown, and his smile was so haunting, she felt chills.

He wore a white shirt, with black pants and a red sash tied around him. Dawn felt a feeling she never felt before, love.

She continued to gaze at the beautiful man when scuttle appeared. "Hey sweetie, thought you would be here".

Dawn shushed scuttle. "I've never seen a human so close before." Dawn returned back to her daydreaming.

"He's very handsome isn't he?" Dawn asked. Scuttle inspected the dog. "I don't know, he seems kind hairy and slobbery to me."

Dawn laughed and turned Scuttle's head to the man. "No his owner."

The music stopped and two men appeared form the cabins. One was skinny, with gray hair. He looked proper unlike the man next to him.

The other man, wore sailors clothes and had a hat like a captain. His brown eyes shimmered in the dark moonlight.

"Well I would like to give a very happy 18th birthday to our young prince Ash." The man with brown eyes said. The crew erupted in applause as the young prince steeped forward.

The skinny man then brought Ash over to a covered object. "I also have a very large, very expensive gift for you." The man said.

Ash laughed and punched the man in the arm. "All Elm, you old bean bag, you shouldn't have."

Elm smiled. "I know". With one swift tug, the sheet removed and revealed a statue. It had the young prince standing with a sword, a determined look in his eyes.

Ash looked at it with disgust. "Wow, um it's really something Elm." Ash Circled his statue representation and knocked at it.

"Yes, well I was hoping that it would be a wedding present". Ash chuckled and walked off to the side of the ship where dawn was.

"All don't start, are you really still sore since I didn't fall in love with the princess of Hoenn." Ash sighed and sat on the edge.

"She was pretty and all, but she hated the three things I love, music, dogs, and the sea."

The man's father stepped forward. "Now that your brother is gone, the whole kingdom expects you to find the right girl."

Ash nodded. He did his best to forget about his older brother Riche. The way he passed was too much for him to bear.

Today was going to be Riche's 20th birthday, the age where he would have been king. Now it was only Ash that was left to carry on the line.

" I know dad, its just that I wanna make sure she is the right one. Riche died trying to find his dream girl."

His dad nodded. At the age of 16 Riche was sailing when his ship wrecked, he was saved but not before hearing this voice. Riche said he couldn't get it out of his head; he made Ash learn the flute, so he could hear him play the melody that enticed him.

Ash picked up his flute and began to play the song that Riche made him learn. It was a simple song.

_As the waves roll, as the trees grow,_

_My love for you will never die_

_I will stay by your side, through the tide._

_You are mine. You are mine._

Ash finished his song and glanced at the ocean. His brother went mad trying to find that voice, and he didn't even come close.

Dawn was listing to the prince sing, the song was very familiar. That's when it hit her. That song was the song sung by her mom, before she was killed.

Dawn clutched her heart remembering the time when she was 6, when her dad told her that her mom was gone.

Dawn turned back to the ship where Ash was hugging his father.

"It still haunts me dad, the fact that I know the song that brought the end to Riche."

His dad let go and faced his son. "It's okay to be afraid son."

The two hugged again and joined the rest of the crewmembers in celebration.

Dawn watched until she felt the wind pick up. She looked up to see lighting crack in the sky.

The men on board also saw this. "Hurricane coming!" the Capitan at the wheel yelled. Everyone, except Elm, where rushing towards the sides, tightening the masts.

The waves began to pick up, causing Dawn to fall in. She picked up her breath underwater and rose up to see the scene.

Sebastian and Piplup joined her, but where immediately swept by the tide. Scuttle flew off into the distance.

The young prince looked over to see the helmsman fly off the steering wheel. He rushed over to it and took control. Lighting struck the mast causing a fire to erupt.

His father ran over to the lifeboat and cut it. The crew all jumped in, right as the boat hit the jetty(**1).**

Everyone still on board flew off into the sea. The king managed to hold on as he dashed to his quarters.

Ash pulled himself onto the lifeboat; everyone was there, including max. Ash scanned the sailors looking for his dad. He looked back to the boat to see his father stuck in a loose floorboard of the ship.

" Dad!" Ash yelled. He jumped back into the water and climbed onto the ship.

His father was carrying a compass and a journal. "Ash, get out of here, save yourself".

Ash shook his head as he reached for his father's foot, trying to get it out of the ship. " I'm not going to leave you. His father knew he would say that, and put the bag on Ash's shoulders.

The two heard a fuse being lit. They both turned their heads to see a huge barrel of fireworks being ignited.

With a single blast the ship exploded. Elm and the rest of the crew on the life boat gasped. "ASH! DAVID!" he said.

Dawn panicked as she swam down to find the bodies. The Prince was tied to a pole, while the king was already sinking down to the depths. Dawn grabbed Ash, wearing the chattel, and swam to the surface.

When they rose up, there was nothing but rubble of the ship. Dawn placed Ash on a floating board and dove back down.

The king was nowhere in sight. Dawn swam back up and grabbed the lifeless Ash. She then swam towards the shore.

Hoping he was still alive.

**(1) A jetty is a rock formation that is used to separate two bodies of water.**

**I really don't have anything to say but Review! Favorite! And Follow!.**


	3. Chapter 3

After tons of swimming, Dawn finally found a shore where she could check on her prince. The young prince stayed unconscious the whole time, leaving Dawn worried about him.

Once she put the body down, she looked at her surroundings; there was a castle that had a bridge leaning out into the ocean, 5 towers, and plenty of windows. Dawn was mesmerized by the fact she is above the land.

Farther to the right there was a school house, with people still in it.

Scuttle flew down to where Dawn was. The two turned their attention to the lifeless Ash. Dawn looked at the body feeling, that maybe she failed in saving him.

Dawn began to bite her nails as Scuttle got closer to Ash. "Is he dead?" Dawn asked.

Scuttle opened on of Ash's eye lids "It's hard to tell". He walked over to his foot and placed it to his face.

His face lowered, and sighed. "I can't hear a pulse"

At that moment Ash began to breathe, his eyes still closed. Dawn noticed this and smiled. "No wait he's breathing".

She smiled looking at his face; she placed her hand on his faced. "He's so beautiful"

_What would I give to live where you are?_

_What would I pay to stay here beside you?_

_What would I do to see you smiling at me?_

A wave rolled in and Sebastian and Piplup appeared form the water. The crab looked up to see Dawn gazing into a human while singing. His jaw dropped. Scuttle flew by and put his jaw back up.

_Where would we walk?_

_Where would we run?_

_If we could stay all day in the sun?_

The sun shinned through the clouds and Ash felt the warm heat on his face, but that wasn't it. He couldn't tell, but he heard a beautiful voice. _I must be dead_ he thought.

_Just you and me,_

_And I could be_

Ash woke up and saw a girl, her hair covered by the sun, but her face was visible, she had blue eyes shining in the light, and a funny smile. Now he knew he was in heaven, no way could there be such a gorgeous girl that sang so soulfully.

_Part of your world!_

A bell was heard and his mystery girl jumped away. Ash closed his eyes. He heard voices rush to him as he woke up to see a girl, almost the same as the one who saved him, or could she be the same one? He didn't hear her sing, but the mystery girl had all the same features.

Ash went back to sleep, when he heard a familiar bark and a voice. "Ash!" the elderly voice said.

"I will take it from here Princess Serena, thank you "Elm said. Ash listened to another voice appear. "In fact you must return to your studies, as you are leaving tomorrow." Ash recognized the voice as the school teacher.

He didn't know much about this Princess Serena, and could wonder more.

That's when he heard footsteps move and walk always. A tongue met his face and he opened his eyes to be met with Elm and his dog.

"Ah Ash, you do enjoy racing these cardio strains on my blood pressure." Elm lifted him out of his spot as he bolted up.

"A girl rescued me. She was singing". Ash said walking up and down the beach looking for her.

He clutched his heart and said "She had the most beautiful voice".

Ash felt a little weak as Elm helped him back up, "Now Ash, I think you drank a little too much sea water, common let's get you back to the castle."

The trio left, ascending up the stairs to the castle. Dawn sat behind the rocks and watched the whole thing.

She was unsure if this other girl could confuse Ash, but Dawn knew that her singing voice was irreplaceable.

Sebastian was panicking very much walking along the rock.

" Okay, I don't want to know what the sea king would think if he saw this, so I won't tell him and you won't tell him, and I will stay in one piece." The crab said, with piplup agreeing to him.

The group didn't see Dawn as she rose up to the rock looking at her prince.

_I don't know when,_

_I don't know how,_

_But I know something's starting right now!_

_Watch and you'll see;_

_Someday I'll be_

_Part of your world!_

Waves splashed from behind Dawn, as she continued to stare at the prince walking back up to the castle.

Behind them two eels swam up from the depths. Both had one eye glowing, one not. The one that did not, shone up to a yellow glare.

Far below the depths the old witch saw the whole thing. She laughed a menacing laugh as she watched the little mermaid swim back into the water.

"This is just two easy; the child is in love with a human, and not just anyone, a prince!"

She laughed and moved out of her hiding spot. Her body was like one of an octopus. Her head looked somewhat human, having the face of a woman, with long red hair dripped over her. Her tentacles moved around as she used them to grab a bottle.

The witch walked over to where a cauldron was laid. She then brought up a picture of the two eels.

"Meowth, James "the names of the two eels the witch screamed. "Keep an eye on her. I have a plan that would break her heart, and make me rule the ocean

* * *

Dawn was feeling giddy heading to her grandmother's place. It has been a while since she visited Grandma Cynthia.

After Cynthia lost her husband, she gave the triton to her father, and magic to his sister, Jessie. The two ruled together, until Jessie went mad with power, wanting to rule the ocean herself.

Rowan banished her, and took full control of sea.

Dawn swam into the small house, made out of seaweed and coral. It was long swims from the shore and castle, but Dawn had many questions for her.

She walked in, with Piplup following. Sebastian, who gave up trying to stop her, brought up the rear.

Her grandma appeared. She smiled and welcomed the youngest daughter. "Why hello Dawn, what brings you here?" she asked.

Dawn decided to spill her questions. "How long can a human live underwater?" she asked.

Cynthia gave her a unsteady look and opened her mouth "Well, they cannot really live underwater more than 2 minutes, some less or more."

Dawn nodded and decided to go further into the subject; her grandma knew some things about the Human world, but not much.

"Then what happens to them when they die?" Dawn asked. Her grandma looked a little strange and spoke up.

"Well when we die, after 300 years, we foam up and cease to exist. Humans have their souls forever live on".

Dawn got curious, knowing she would rather have a soul that goes on forever. Dawn thanked her grandma, who still looked like she was 100**(1) **and swam off, glad to know some more things about humans.

* * *

**So yeah, this was just a short filler chapter, I finished because I had some free time form school. **

**(1) Imagine Cynthia as she is during The Shinoh Series**

**Review, FAV, Follow.**


End file.
